Super Sonic
Super Sonic (スーパーソニック, Sūpā Sonikku) is the Super State of Sonic the Hedgehog achieved by harnessing the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Anthony Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese) In the Young Days When Sonic (back when he was younger) first transformed in to this form during his battle against Metal Sonic, his hair becomes golden yellow and pointed upward. His eyes at that time however remained black. In Present Time When Sonic transformed to this again at age 15, his hair becomes gold as is tilt upwards and his eyes becomes red-orange. Gallery Abilities and Powers This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. In order to transform into this state Sonic needs a seven Chaos Emeralds. With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic is one of the most powerful beings seen in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series, having been able to fight and defeat fearsome monsters, titanic robots and even beings that are considered deities. As Super Sonic, Sonic gains the ability to fly and is virtually invulnerable to all harm, except for the attacks from the most powerful characters in the series such as Solaris, Perfect Dark Gaia and the Egg Salamander. All of his innate strengths and abilities are also enhanced far beyond his normal ones in this form; his trademark speed has been increased tremendously, nearing the speed of light, he can jump much higher than usual, and he has improved reflexes to match his improved movements. His physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease as shown in the Unleashed Saga, break enormous metal restraints without effort, and even stun Perfect Dark Gaia whose size is on a par with a small mountain. He also possesses the ability to freely perform several Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, create shields that can deflect the enemy’s attacks, and unleash waves of destructive golden energy (as seen in his battle against Ix in his Super State). However, he rarely uses these powers unless absolutely necessary, and relies more on his speed and strength to defeat his enemies. In this form, Super Sonic's trademark attack is the Super Sonic Boost, an attack where he cloaks himself in a fiery aura and launches himself into the enemy at increased speed, and is able to perform this boost for an unlimited time. Alternately, he can use this attack to launch the enemy's projectiles back at themselves, or protect himself from harm by boosting through attacks. In his many battles, Super Sonic has demonstrated several variants of the Super Sonic Boost; During his confrontation with Solaris, Super Sonic demonstrated the Arrow of Light, a move where he absorbs the surrounding (blue) light into his body and charges directly into Solaris. He can also perform smaller dashes, in order to perform shorter, but more precise movements that can evade the enemy's attacks. As demonstrated in his battle against Perfect Chaos, the positive energy which empowers Super Sonic is able to neutralize the negative energy which Perfect Chaos had absorbed and, at the same time, purify him of all his anger and rage. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Super forms Category:Sonic transformations